Hilda (Pokemon)
Hilda is a girl who lives in Nuvema Town, along with her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. If chosen as the player, she will receive a starter Pokémon and a Pokédex fromProfessor Juniper. After setting off on her Pokémon journey at the same time as Cheren and Bianca, Hilda will at some point be asked by Fennel to do some sort of quest; in return for its completion, Hilda will receive a C-Gear. As well as encountering and battling her childhood friends at various points during her journey, Hilda will also meet a man known as N, who wishes to create separate worlds for humans and Pokémon. In order to achieve his goals, he and Hilda will battle several times during the course of the game. Hilda will also battle Team Plasma at various stages of her journey. At the game's climax, Hilda is recognized as a hero by Reshiram or Zekrom, depending on the version. Battling characters on her side Her Pokémon that she uses in battle are Emboar, Servine and Oshawott. PP2_Emboar.png|Emboar PP2_Oshawott.png|Oshawott PP2_Servine.png|Servine Special Moves Neutral B (Emboar) - Ember Emboar spouts a little flame. The flame can be shot in each direction. Anyone who gets hit by the flame gets burned. Neutral B (Servine) - Leaf Blade Servine charges up its leaf and slashes an opponent. However, it can also charged up, like Link's/Toon Link's Spin Attack. Neutral B (Oshawott) - Water Gun Oshawott spouts a small water fountain to the opponent from its mouth. The fountain can be charged up to create more damage. Side B (Emboar) - Flame Charge Emboar covers in flames and tackles to the opponents. Anyone who gets caught in it gets burned. Side B (Servine) - Leaf Tornado Servine creates a tornado with sharp leaves in it. Opponents who get caught in the tornado, are trapped and gets hurt by the leaves. Side B (Oshawott) - Aqua Jet Oshawott dashes through the opponents while covered in water. This move is a clone of Charizard's Side B, but Oshawott didn't get damaged after using its attack. Up B (Emboar) - Heat Crash Emboar covers in flames and jumps into the air, then landing on a platform or in the ground. The opponent who gets hit by the attack, gets buried. Up B (Servine) - Vine Whip Servime summons some vines around its body. The vines can grab the nearest opponent, nearby items or platforms. Up B (Oshawott) - Aerial Ace Oshawott charges its Scalchop and creates an uppercut sending flying opponents to the sky. It is very similar to Shulk's Up B. Down B (All) - Pokémon Change The Pokémon that is in battle switches with the other Pokémon. Here are the Pokémon in order: Emboar, Oshawott and Servine. Final Smash - Triple Finish Hilda calls all of her Pokémon and Emboar, Servine and Oshawott create a powerful blast made out of Grass, fire and water energy, that deals massive damage and high knockback. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon A Pokeball. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Hilda's hat and hair Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Playable Characters Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:ARC Favorites Category:Tag Team Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Mixture Movesets Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Teen Category:Dat Ass Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Most Loved Characters